


Chocolate

by Tinalbion



Category: Stage Fright (2014)
Genre: Buddy being a horny boy, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Fingering, Kitchen Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, cute shit, innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinalbion/pseuds/Tinalbion
Summary: You sneak into the kitchen to see what Buddy is up to and discover the dessert he has planned for this evening's dinner rush, so you decide to help him out.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BornToBeBeheaded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToBeBeheaded/gifts).



> I wrote this for my lovely gal Bex since she requested it on my Tumblr!   
> She and I love this man way too much and she suggested that I finally write something for him since I hadn't quite yet, so here we are!

Summer was here and things were kicking off to a great start.

Whatever happened between you and your two new love interests only progressed further and at a fast rate, you weren’t expecting it to kick off as you did, but you weren’t going to be the one to complain at all. You finally had some time for yourself after you had escorted the campers off to their divided activities, watching as they all ran off and spread out into evenly dispersed groups, friends talking amongst one another. You smiled at the thought of the kids having the best summer they could all thanks to the staff at Camp Clear Vista. 

You had begun to make your way back to the main camp when you spotted Buddy walking into the back door of the kitchen, carrying a large box, but now that you had a moment, you were going to find out what it was. You needed the time to unwind and Buddy was more than a good enough distraction for you, so what was the harm in seeing what he was up to. You looked around and saw that everyone else had either gone back to their cabin or had been in a session with the kids, so you crept through the back door quietly, not alerting him of your presence just yet. 

He carefully removed the contents of the box and placed them on the freshly wiped down prep table, the bags, and small boxes spread out where Buddy could easily read everything. He muttered to himself and read off the ingredients as he hummed to himself, his attention focused on his task. Weaving in and around the kitchen, through the walk-in cooler and toward the cabinets, he was able to gather all he needed until he heard a small sound near the back of the kitchen. His head jerked up and that's when he noticed you standing there, arm resting confidently against the doorframe. 

"Oh, didn't realize I had a visitor," he teased with a reserved smirk, brushing his curls from his eye. 

"You seemed focused, didn't wanna disturb you when you're in the zone." You shot him back a playful grin and crossed your arms as you took a few steps towards the table. “Plus I may or may not have been looking for a snack, just finished up helping with setting up the nature hike groups. I’m famished.”

He finished setting down the measuring cups and looked up at you, his expression was almost unreadable. “You know, there wasn’t a single thing to eat in this kitchen until you walked in,” Buddy delivered the line smoothly, his hands already quick at work with the materials he had before him.

All you could do was laugh and shake your head in embarrassment, not wanting to show just how much you liked the line. "I can only imagine how long you've been wanting to use that line," you mused, leaning forward against the table. "Whatcha making?"

"Caramel marble brownies, I figured it would be a nice treat for the kids after dinner." Buddy had been too busy mixing everything to make direct eye contact, but you could see him peeking from the corner of his eye, his smile slowly growing. His mind was wandering like it normally did when you were in the vicinity, but he would play this out.

Your eyes lit up at the mention of baked brownies, the thought taking you back to childhood. It wasn’t until now that you realized it had been way too long since you enjoyed any real baked goods. Boxed ones just weren’t the same, so seeing as Buddy knew how to make them from scratch was a delightful tidbit that you didn’t know you needed to hear. 

“Oh, can I help?” you asked excitedly, clapping your hands together as you looked expectantly at him. 

He grimaced a little since he was rather protective of his workspace, but he knew you well enough that his kitchen would be in good hands, so with a sigh he slid the large silver mixing bowl your way. “You know how to make brownies from scratch?” he asked wistfully, taking a step behind you as you began to mix the ingredients together.

“I will admit, it’s been a while since I’ve made decent desserts, but with your skillful hand and willingness to teach, I’m sure I’ll be in good hands.” You smiled down at the bowl and then looked up to see Buddy staring at you, and it wasn’t just any stare, this was intense. You turned away quickly and tried to hide the obvious blush across your face.

Truth was, even though you two had already been intimate, Buddy just brought that side out in you and you were always so flustered with how dominant he could be. With Sam, it was soft and sensual, but with Buddy? Oh, it was on another level. You never complained nor would you ever, but there was just something about him today that was giving off more of an intimidating vibe. Moments later, you focused on him and he was concentrating on mixing together the melted caramel squares and evaporated milk together until it was combined well enough to make a thick enough caramel sauce. 

“You know, I always did like chocolate as a kid,” Buddy said as he slid the smaller bowl over toward you, “what about you? Any sweet treats you enjoyed as a kid?” He grabbed the ungreased pan from beside you and slowly started to spray the nonstick baking spray in all corners. 

You smiled and shrugged your shoulders. “Didn’t really appreciate it as a kid, I do know though, especially with desserts. Went out to a fancy dinner with the folks and they had a fondue fountain with fruits and whatnot to dunk in it. Nothing tasted better than strawberries covered in warm chocolate sauce.” 

Buddy listened intently as you described one of your favorite memories, your discovery of all fine things to do with dessert. He loved it when you talked about things you recalled back from your childhood, it was almost like he could live vicariously through you and erase his horrific memories. He took the bowl from you after you finished mixing the batter and inspected it carefully. 

“Good job, looks perfect. Wanna do the honors?” He held up the small spatula that was covered in the chocolate batter, the droplets spattering onto his hand. 

You nodded and grabbed the utensil from him, your tongue immediately licking up the layer of batter. Buddy watched you and bit his bottom lip so hard that he almost drew blood. You were oblivious until you went for the second lick and saw the fist he had resting on the prep table, your eyes darted up to meet his and you knew what he was thinking the moment your eyes met. The smile he gave you could have made you drop to the floor in an instant.

“You know, I wasn’t lying when I said there wasn’t anything to eat until you walked in,” Buddy recalled, licking the fallen batter off of his own hand while maintaining eye contact with you. His smirk, damn, that smirk he gave you only made you weak in the knees. 

“And what exactly are you implying, Buddy?” 

He set the spatula down and firmly spun you around with his hand on your shoulder, pushing you against the table as he pressed in between your legs, a concentrated look in his eyes as they peeked out at you through his curls. “Oh I think you know what I’m implying,” he growled as his hands slowly began to slide under your camp counselor shirt, the hem of your bra just above where his fingers stopped. “But that all depends on you.” He reached in and dipped his finger in the batter, licking it off painfully slowly as you watched. He gauged your reaction and knew damn well you couldn’t resist.

Without even dwelling on it, you nodded your head and quickly pulled him into a heated kiss, his lips already making you melt as his hands began to undo your jeans button. He easily lifted you from the table and onto your feet so he could properly dispose of your clothing, but then it was right back onto the prep table with you as his fingers slowly made their way in and out of you, his lips never breaking away from yours. 

With just his touch he could have you undone in minutes and Buddy knew this, but he needed to be sure you were worked up enough, he loved seeing you like this because of him. He reached over toward the bowl and dipped his two fingers inside, gathering a bit of the batter on his fingertips, and he placed them against your lips as soon as he pulled away. Fuck, this was so hot, who knew Buddy was so into this? 

Your mouth was sucking on his fingers, holding in your moans and cries that you so desperately wanted to release, but you had no intentions of getting caught by a bunch of kids or the rest of the camp staff. You focused on the chocolate as his other hand continued to pump into you, a third finger finally curling within you, your moan just a bit too loud. Buddy removed his fingers from your mouth and looked down at you, his gaze a little too mischievous for your taste. 

“If you’re too loud, you’ll get us caught, then we’ll have to stop. Surely you don’t want that?” His toe was so mocking that it just made you even more of a mess, but you pouted and nodded your head in agreement, you surely didn’t want that.

He touched your bottom lip with the fingers that had been in you, his smile growing as he watched you suck them clean without him having to say a word. The sound that came from him was almost animalistic as you kept eye contact while you finished cleaning his fingers, then he went in for another sloppy kiss. His mouth slowly began to trail down your jaw and then made its way to your breasts as he lifted your shirt, your moans a lot more silent for the moment. 

Again, his hand dipped into the bowl and smeared the batter over your breasts, watching as the liquid threatened to drip down and ruin your nice, clean bra, but his tongue was lapping it up before it did. Buddy made sure to take his time with this as he only ended up licking some of it off, the rest smearing even further across your skin. You giggled as he made it a point to suck on as much of your skin as he could before getting to the main course. You figured it wouldn’t hurt to help yourself to the mix and scooped a little from the bowl, moaning against your fingers as Buddy nipped at your sensitive flesh. He pulled away and went lower, kissing your inner thighs softly and again nipping at your skin, your cute little yelps filled the kitchen.

You didn’t expect it to happen so suddenly but Buddy’s mouth had made it to your heat, and his tongue dragged up your slit in a slow motion, causing your legs to shake, a drew out ‘fuck’ escaped you. He was merciless as he continued to eat you out, his hands grabbing firmly at your plush thighs while he swirled his tongue around, your body jerked every so often from the sheer pleasure. The contrast of the chilled table and the warmth of his tongue was almost too much to take at once. 

Your fingers curled into his hair, gripping it ever so slightly to guide him to where you wanted to feel him. You felt the small chuckle vibrate against you and you were almost in over your head, your head was thrown back and you moaned out his name. Those fingers that ran through his curls never eased up and he had to admit that he loved when you showed him just how much you were enjoying yourself.

Buddy pulled away for a moment, licking his lips as your slick coated his chin, his eyes looking you over. “Oh I’m not done yet, but it’s okay honey, you can pull my hair as hard as you want while I’m between your legs,” he muttered with a shit-eating grin. 

Before you could respond to him, he was back to pleasing you with his tongue, stopping your thoughts before you could even form them, and you couldn’t help the moan that did follow. To hell with being quiet, he was making it more than difficult to behave, but the kids were far enough away that you shouldn’t have to worry about it. The thought was far from your head within seconds as he continued to make you squirm, your mouth hanging open and your eyes rolled back, you were feeling absolute bliss. 

“Oh God, Bud-dyyyy,” you cried out, “please, just -fuck- keep going!”

You weren’t going to last much longer though and Buddy knew it, so he sped up his actions and thrust his tongue in, swirled it along your lips, sucking up your wetness that threatened to spill down your legs. He was hungry and he needed you to cum. Your grip on his hair only tightened the closer you got, your legs shaking like crazy as you whispered his name in warning, but you couldn’t even tell him. You cried out, breathless and panting as your cum coated the lower half of his face, but he didn’t mind one bit as he attempted to lick it from his lips, the rest he wiped off on one of the hand towels that was closeby. 

Buddy chuckled as he stood before you and slid his hand behind your neck, bringing you up to kiss him. You tasted yourself on him and moaned against him, his smile only widening. 

“Damn, that was-”

“Who said I was finished?” Buddy interrupted. 

You looked at him and bit your lip, wondering what else he had in store for you, but there was no waiting around with him. He already had you positioned over the table, bent and spread for him like a goddamn meal. His hand slowly slid its way down from your side to your hip, then his hand made contact with your ass as he gave it a playful but solid smack. A yelp followed by laughter; you were having way too much fun. Buddy had unbuttoned his pants and allowed himself to spring free, rubbing it against your soaked lips while one of his hands slid under your bra, grabbing your breast. 

“It’s my turn now, babe,” he whispered into your ear. 

Prodding your entrance with his hard-on, he slowly slid within you and groaned as he felt you clench around him. ‘Oh fuuuck,” he sighed. 

His hands were gripping your hips as he pushed into you, stretching you out until he was buried deep within you, just relishing in the feeling of you wrapped around him. The more he fucked you, the more labored his breath became and he was having too much of a good time feeling you beneath him, but when you pushed against him and rolled your hips it was almost too much for him. He stopped as his hands roamed along your sides, sliding down to your ass as he pushed you forward slightly, watching as he slid out of you slowly. Buddy picked up the pace again and he kept one hand on your hip while the other reached around and gently began to rub your clit, and you let out a whimper while he placed more pressure on it, causing your sounds to grow even louder.

“Bud-dyyyy, please, fuck,” you begged, your eyes fluttering as you tried your best to bite your tongue, but he was close and you could feel it. 

You didn’t know how long you two had been at it but you knew that the kids would be back pretty soon, and the thought of being caught by one of the other counselors wasn’t on your list of plans, but the very thought of it only made the tingling in your spine grow. Buddy began to grunt as he rested his chest against your back so he could fuck you as deep as he possibly could, the feeling of you clenching down on him only made him thrust harder into you. 

“Fuck, I’m not gonna last much longer,” he warned against your ear.

His hand on your clit didn’t stop either as he mercilessly slammed into you, and within minutes, you came undone around him. You couldn’t stop the loud moan that followed your orgasm, the pleasure washing over you as you leaned fully onto the prep table to catch your breath, but thankfully Buddy followed close behind and came deep inside you, the movement of his finger against your clit slowed until he finally pulled away. You were both panting and heaving as you stood there as you allowed your high to fade, and Buddy slowly pulled out of you as he placed several kisses against your back, then fixed his pants and turned you around to help with yours, the intensity of the moment still feeling a bit high.

He looked down at you and laughed almost a little too loudly, something you hadn’t heard him really do around you. “What? What is it?” you asked in confusion, your hand instinctively wiping at your face.

Buddy shook his head through his laughter and sighed while he reached for a bit more of the brownie batter, then gently booped it onto your nose. “You got a little something on ya, Y/N,” he teased.

What both of you hadn’t expected was Sam to walk in, blissfully unaware of what just transpired moments prior, walking into the kitchen as he hummed a song and dug into the employee fridge to grab his lunch. He smiled as he saw you two and looked at your face, a large smile across his. He stepped up close to you and swiped your nose, taking some of the batter with him. 

Sam popped the batter into his mouth and chuckled lightly. “Hey Buddy, hey Y/N, ya missed a bit. I’ll see you guys later” And with that, he was gone again, getting back to his group of kids. 

You both watched as he walked out of the kitchen, completely unaware, or so you thought, and you couldn’t help but bust out into a fit of laughter with Buddy shaking his head as he wore the biggest grin you’ve ever seen. You really had been one of the luckiest people on the planet to land such a great pair of guys.


End file.
